Bechloe Tent Smut
by Margarita19291
Summary: This goes along sort of with my previous one shot but can be read alone. The tent scene smut we all wanted to actually happen in the movie ;) Acceping Bechloe prompts!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to Pitch perfect.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! Someone suggested a continuation of this story, so without further ado, here you go. I'm accepting Bechloe prompts as always, smut or not. This goes along to my previous one shot, but can also be read alone.**

The Barden Bella's all arrived at the retreat late afternoon. Beca woke up with her hand tangled in Chloe's next to her. She loved these moments. Getting to see the older girl resting so peacefully. Beca smiled and kissed her cheek to wake her up. "Mmm good morning Becs" Chloe replied sleepily.

"Were here baby." Beca said softly. All the girls at this point were watching the couple either with lovey faces or looking like they were going to vomit. _**The couple was just too adorable for them to handle**_ , Beca and Chloe always said. The retreat actually looked really nice from the outside. There was lots of activities and woods, with a few cabins around. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. All the Bella's grabbed their bags and made their way off the bus. Across from them was fellow Bella captain, Aubrey.

"Aubrey!" everyone screamed and ran forward. She was kind of an ass to them while a captain, but the girls eventually became fond of her. After everyone said their hello's and hugged, Stacie held on for a bit longer. "Miss me much Stace?" Aubrey said with a giggle. "Oh yeah, you have no idea. This hunter was going crazy without you." Stacie said pointing to below her stomach with a wink. Thank god it was hot enough for Aubrey to blame the blush on that.

Aubrey instructed all the Bella's on what the plan was for the day and what to expect. _**This was not how the retreat was supposed to go. A tent, seriously? What are the cabins for?!.**_ Not only did one of their tents break, but now they all had to share one tent. Chloe smirked at this. Sure, she was disappointed in not having extra space. _But,_ __at the same time this just meant Beca and Chloe had to be closer to each other. _Chloe did after all love public scenes._ Beca must have known what the older girl was thinking because once that (gorgeous) smirk appeared on Chloe's face, Beca immediately grabbed Chloe to the side.

"Dude, no. I don't know what you have planned but no." Beca said worried.

"Becs, you have nothing to worry about. I'm simply just laughing at the fallen tent silly." Chloe said, trying to convince herself of her own lie.

The brunette just nodded and walked away to get set up in her tent. "Hey smalls, your girlfriend already set up yall's stuff in the right corner." Cynthia Rose said to her. Beca rolled her eyes and made her way to the corner.

It was now night time and most of the Bella's were dressed in their pajamas. Aubrey suggested they all go to bed early tonight because she had a whole plan of activities tomorrow morning. _Great._ This put Beca in a mood. The last thing she wanted to do at 6:30 am was exercise. _Just when she thought she got away from cardio._ The tent was not comfortable at all, especially with enough people meant for two tents. Beca shifted over and over, trying to get comfortable. Her girlfriend wrapped her arm around her waist and whispered, "You seem so tense, do you need a back rub?". Beca froze from the sudden contact. _Keep it under control Mitchell,_ Beca repeated in her mind. "Several body parts are already touching me, thanks." Beca said sternly. This was not the time or place, yet that's never stopped the girls before.

Chloe moved her hands from Beca's shoulders and started dipping them down her back. She giggled at how she was making the younger girl squirm. Beca let out a sigh and turned on her side to face Chloe. "Dude, _so_ not cool." Beca said. Chloe scooted closer to the girl and dipped down to her ear. "Oh? So you don't like when I touch you like this?" Chloe said while trailing her hand up Beca's shirt, trailing over her breast. _Thank god for blankets_ , or this would've been a full on show. Beca released a small moan, quickly coughing to cover it up after. The redhead giggled at the effect on her girlfriend. "It's not funny Chlo!" Beca said with a grouchy tone. Chloe raised her eyebrows at the sudden tone from Beca. Chloe quickly released her hand and turned to face the other side of the tent.

"C'mon Chlo, I didn't mean it like tha-"Beca said before she was interrupted.

"No, its fine. You know what, all the traveling made me feel a bit icky, I'm going to go take a shower." Chloe said while standing up and walked away. _Only Chloe could make it known she's upset just by walking._ Beca sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was too tired to argue, but she needed to make it up for Chloe. Beca stood up and made her way out of the tent as well.

It wasn't hard to find out which shower Chloe was in. Titanium was being sung in that angelic voice only Chloe had. It was one of the many things that made Beca fall in love. Smirking, Beca pulled the curtain back. "You CAN sing!" Beca said in a higher voice. Chloe quickly turned around. "Ha-ha _so funny,_ mocking me when I first met you." Chloe said rolling her eyes. Beca knew how stubborn the older girl could be.

Shrugging, Beca began removing her clothes. _Don't give up so easy Beale_ Chloe thought. Beca stepped into the shower and wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist. The redhead just sighed. "Not really in the mood anymore Becs" Chloe said while beginning to wash again.

"Oh really? C'mon baby, want me to beg for it?" Beca said in a seductive tone. Chloe opened her eyes wide. Beca _never_ begged unless she really wanted it. "Make it up to me Becs." Chloe said barely above a whisper. _Damn it Beca for always making Chloe give in easy._ Beca smirked. "Baby, I want to fuck you right here, right in this shower. I know public spaces turn you on. Think of how easy it is for us to get caught right now." Beca said while rubbing her hands all over the front of the girl's body with a smirk. She really knew what got to the girl. Chloe swallowed and closed her eyes while Beca grasped the redhead's breasts. Chloe let a breathy moan slip. Beca pulled the older girls waist until she was now turned facing her. She then leant in and kissed her with such passion, leaving them both breathless.

To Chloe's surprise, Beca got down on her knees. "Oh Becs" Chloe said, already knowing the younger girls plan. "Shhh baby, you can't be too loud" Beca said, smiling into Chloe's thigh. Beca began kissing the inside of Chloe's thigh, while the girl held onto her hair. Before she knew it, Beca began sucking on her clit. _This wasn't going to take long._ Soon enough, Beca began sliding her tongue up and down the girl's folds, making sure to savor every inch of the girl. "Beca, don't stop, don-"Chloe trailed off while Beca began sucking on her clit, but now inserting two fingers into her. Without stopping, Beca looked up at the redhead. Chloe looked back down at her with furrowed eyebrows from the approaching orgasm. Beca simply winked at her, and just like that, Chloe released all the build up from the moment.

"How's that for an apology?" Beca said smirking.

"I think we have a thing for showers baby." Chloe said giggling. "Now, it's my turn to apologize to you." Chloe said with a wink.


End file.
